xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote
Remotes are devices that have initiative, agility, and hull values, and can be attacked. Attacking Remotes A remote can be declared as the defender. Treat it as a ship, with the following exceptions and notes: * Effects that refer to "friendly ships" do not apply to a remote. * Effects that refer to "enemy ships" only apply to a remote if the attacker is the source of the effect. * As a remote does not have a midway line, a ship cannot be in front of, behind, or flanking a remote. * If a remote does not have any arcs, a ship cannot be in or outside of any of that remote’s arcs. * An attack made against a remote can be obstructed and range bonuses are applied to it as normal. Damaging Remotes If a remote suffers 1 or more damage, it is destroyed. After a remote is destroyed, remove it from the play area. If the attack occurred at the same initiative as the remote's initiative, it is removed after all effect at that initiative are resolved, per the Simultaneous Fire Rules. Using Remotes * A remote can be relocated. If an effect relocates a remote, its controlling player picks it up and places it in the new location as instructed. It does not count as moving through or overlapping obstacles while relocating. * A remote activates during the Activation Phase and engages during the Engagement Phase at its listed initiative value, but only behaves as listed in its entry. * A remote cannot perform actions or be assigned tokens except for locks. * Some devices cause damage to remotes, as described in their individual entries. If a devices does not state that it affects remotes, it does not affect remotes. Device Specific Rules DRK-1 Probe Droid DRK-1 probe droid is a remote. System Phase: The DRK-1 probe droid's controlling player may choose a 2 , 2 , or 2 template and any set of the DRK-1's guides. The player then relocates the remote, placing the DRK-1 at the other end of the template. It can be placed overlapping an object this way. If the DRK-1 overlaps a ship, use the position marker to denote the ships position, then place the ship on top of the remote. Activation, Engagement, and End Phase: No effect. Other Rules: While a ship locks an object or jams an enemy ship, it may measure range from a friendly DRK-1 probe droid. After an enemy ship executes a maneuver that causes it to overlap a DRK-1 probe Droid, the ship's controller rolls 1 attack die. On a result, the DRK-1 probe droid suffers 1 damage. Buzz Droid Swarm Buzz droid swarm is a remote. System Phase, Activation, and End Phase: No effect. Engagement Phase: When you engage, each enemy ship at range 0 of the buzz droid swarm suffers 1 damage. Other Rules: After an enemy ship overlaps or moves through a buzz droid swarm, the swarm's controlling player relocates it by aligning the tab to that ship's front or rear guides (this ship is at range 0 of the swarm). The swarm cannot be aligned to a set of the ship's guides if doing so would cause it to overlap an object. If the swarm cannot be place at a chosen set of guides, it's controlling player must align it to the other set of the ship's guides. If it cannot be aligned to the other set, the swarm and the enemy ship that overlapped or moved through it each suffer 1 damage. Scenario Remotes Scenario Remotes are remotes specific to certain Epic Battles scenarios. While other remotes in X-Wing have individualized cardboard components, scenario remotes always use the objective component. The player who places a scenario remote is its controlling player. If a scenario introduces one or more remotes, it lists which remote cards are used and which player controls them in the Setup section. Scenario remotes have additional rules associated with them, which can be found in the Epic Battles Rule Book and as a part of the scenarios. Current scenario remotes are Key Cargo, Satellites, Shuttles, Turrets and Warheads. Category:Rules Category:Glossary Category:Content Category:Remote